Opowiadanie:Zejście mroku: Epizod 02 – Misja dyplomatyczna, część I
Opuścili hiperprzestrzeń. To była pierwsza misja, jaką młodzi padawani mieli poprowadzić samodzielnie. Poza tym nie dotyczyła ona tylko ich nowej generacji zakonu Jedi. Od ich czynów zależeć miały losy całej Nowej Republiki, gdyż na tę planetę, czyli Naboo, przybyli jako emisariusze przewodniczącego komitetu stałego ds. polityki wewnętrznej Lanevera Villechama. Ben darzył Villechama bardzo dużą sympatią. Ten poczciwy Tarsunt stał się dla niego kimś w rodzaju dziadka. Przy nim nie musiał udawać kogoś innego, mógł sobie pozwalać na więcej niż na przykład przy swoim wujku Luke'u. Właściwie to odkąd Skywalker stał się jego mistrzem, ich relacje bardzo się pogorszyły. Zupełnie tak, jakby łączące ich więzi rodzinne zupełnie przestały istnieć. Kiedy młody Solo dowiedział się, że ma reprezentować tak ważną personę jak przewodniczący komitetu stałego ds. polityki wewnętrznej Nowej Republiki na planecie, którą bądź co bądź od jądra galaktyki dzieliło ładnych parę lat świetlnych, bardzo się ucieszył. Po chwili jednak zrozumiał, że nie ma mowy, aby poleciał gdziekolwiek bez zgody Skywalkera. Był już nawet przekonany, że jego mistrz się nie zgodzi. Dlatego też bardzo się zdziwił, gdy Luke przychylnie spojrzał na decyzję dawnego kanclerza. – Musimy się przygotować do lądowania, Ben – powiedział niebieskoskóry Twi'lekanin średniego wzrostu, wchodząc do kokpitu. – Pamiętasz kod bezpieczeństwa? – Oczywiście, Sayex – odparł mu Solo. – Obaj dobrze wiemy, że gdyby coś poszło nie tak, Mniejszość mogłaby nas potraktować ogniem. Ben nachylił się i sięgnął coś spod siedzenia pierwszego pilota, aby następnie podłączyć ten niewielki przedmiot do komputera. Jak się okazało, przyrząd miał przesłać na planetę kody rozpoznawcze. – Kod przyjęty! – uśmiechnął się dziedzic Skywalkerów. – Dobra, Sayex, ruszamy. Twi'lekanin oparł się o komputer pokładowy. – Ben – powiedział. – Ale ty wiesz, że to ja dowodzę misją? Tak, Ben doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę. Jednak o fakcie, że to nie jemu Skywalker zlecił dowodzenie misją, o którą to on został poproszony przez przewodniczącego komitetu ds. polityki wewnętrznej Nowej Republiki, chciałby jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Jednak jak się zdawało, Sayex nie miał mu tego ułatwić. – To nie ma znaczenia, kolego – odparł po chwili chłopak, wstając z fotela i udając się do grodzi. – Ważne, że wejdziemy i że jeszcze nas nie zestrzelili. – Jeszcze? – uśmiechnął się Sayex, następnie kręcąc głową i udając się za przyjacielem. Po chwili obaj padawani byli już na lądowisku. Zamek Theed, na dachu którego teraz przebywali, od ładnych paru lat nie był wspierany przez Nową Republikę. Właściwie nigdy nie był wspierany – ostatnia interwencja na planecie była przeprowadzona przez siły Sojuszu Rebeliantów, który jak wiadomo, dopiero później został formalnie przemianowany w demokratyczne państwo. Jakiś czas po tym wydarzeniu królowa Sosha Soruna wystąpiła do Senatu z prośbą o dofinansowanie renowacji zamku. Mon Mothma była jednak przeciwna tego typu działaniom, uważając, że do tego potrzebna by była decentralizacja władzy, o której jednak ówcześnie nie miało być mowy. – Jestem Sayex Dee, padawan Jedi, a to jest Ben Solo – powiedział Sayex, przywitany przez jednego z dyplomatów. – Chcielibyśmy jak najszybciej odbyć poważne negocjacje z wiceprezesem Mniejszości Galaktycznej, Broascą Narem. Oddelegowany do powitania przybyłych Neimodianin uśmiechnął się, składając swoje dłonie. – Wiceprezes, o którym mowa, jest obecnie premierem Suwerennego Układu Naboo – powiedział, a widząc zdziwienie ze strony rozmówców, dodał – tak, odkąd byliście tutaj ostatni raz, bardzo wiele się zmieniło. Królowa Hallina została parę dni temu ścięta za zdradę stanu. A poza tym zmienił nam się trochę ustrój… Padawanów zszokowało to, przed momentem usłyszeli. Ben postanowił zabrać głos. – Dob… – Dobrze – Sayex Dee wszedł mu w słowo. – W takim razie zaprowadź nas do premiera, chcielibyśmy odbyć z nim negocjacje. Neimodianin ponownie się uśmiechnął. – Oto ja – powiedział, wskazując na siebie. Dość duża komnata, obita stalową blachą, przypominała Benowi miejsce, gdzie parę tygodni temu stanął twarzą w twarz ze Snokiem. Chłopak wiedział, że przez tego wysokiego humanoida przepływa energia ciemnej strony Mocy. Było w nim jednak coś, czego nie było w Luke'u – zrozumienie. Gdyby nie mrok, który go ogarniał, Ben byłby skłonny uznać, że Snoke byłby o wiele lepszym mistrzem niż Skywalker. – Zajmijcie miejsca, chłopcy – powiedział Broasca Nar. – Zatem zacznijmy. Neimodianin wskazał padawanom miejsca przy biurku, które stało centralnie na przeciwko drzwi prowadzących do tej olbrzymiej komnaty. – No więc – mężczyzna wziął łyk kawy. – Mniejszość Galaktyczna jest gotowa na podpisanie deklaracji o niezbrojeniu naszych sił, panowie emisariusze. Ben i Sayex spojrzeli na siebie. – To rewelacyjna wiadomość – powiedział Solo. – Ale czy to oznacza, że… – …że możemy być spokojni o bezpieczeństwo mieszkańców Naboo? – przerwał mu Dee, w ogóle nie zwracając uwagi na starania przyjaciela, który tak bardzo chciał zabrać głos. Neimodianin oparł się, ponownie składając ręce. – Kochani… – powiedział. – Nowa Republika nigdy, jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli, nie przykładała należytej troski tej planecie. Mało tego! Nawet nie dostaliśmy chociaż jednego miejsca w Senacie… Mieszkańcy sami zadecydowali w referendum, że aby podkreślić swoją niezależność, chcą wystąpić z tego… korupcyjnego systemu na korzyść Mniejszości Galaktycznej. Padawani poczuli się zdezorientowani. – I właśnie to mamy przekazać przewodniczącemu komitetu stałego ds. polityki wewnętrznej Nowej Republiki, tak? – zapytał Sayex. – Dokładnie to, co powiedziałem – odparł Broasca Nar. – Dobrze, to my już pójdziemy – Ben poderwał się z miejsca. – Chwileczkę – uśmiechnął się premier. – Tak rzadko miewamy tu Jedi… }} Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Twin Story/Opowiadania